


On Other Worlds

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Way it Wasn't [5]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two planets in the Glaupunk Quadrant but not much more is known about them on Earth. On other planets though… they know and fear a lot more.</p>
<p>OCs are there to tell the story, not to be the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Other Worlds

Z'xi'qon of the Galactic Federation of Delioum was new to Earth but that didn't matter. He, she, it… they were all applicable was joining their League of Heroes in a gesture of good will. It was kind of exciting and Z'xi'qon was looking forward to it. He'd learned the language already though it was somewhat restrictive but it would do.

The people of his planet were quite a bit stronger than the average human, and for him, Earth's gravity didn't work quite the same way as it did for the natives. All in all, while he didn't anticipate much trouble from taking a place as a hero on this world, Z'xi'qon fully intended to be careful. He was not invulnerable like the Metro's, but they and their Overlords, the Megas had been extinct for the last 30 years or so.

It had been such a relief for the galaxy! The war that had been going on for centuries was finally over. Most thought the war had ended when the combined forces of the Federation of Delioum and every other sentient race had somehow, impossibly managed to trap the two races on separate planets. It was a stroke of luck that the sun in that system had degenerated into a black hole. At least, that was the official story. Most suspected that some race had kindly tinkered with the mechanics of the star a bit, accelerating its fusion so that it became unstable.

Whatever had happened, be it natural or assisted causes, no one had looked into the matter too closely. They'd been too happy celebrating the end of a war no one had really ever believed would be over.

It was almost impossible to think that only two races could have brought the entire galaxy to its knees but they had. The Metros were the foot soldiers. They'd been enhanced and given power beyond anything any other race had foreseen or could counter. They were reasonably intelligent, though not obsessively so. It didn't suit the Megas for their troops to be too smart but they could make basic decisions. The Metro's real enhancements were their bodies. Super strength, super senses, super speed and laser and other forms of vision were just the beginning. All of those things could be countered. Even the gift of flight, while troublesome was not unique.

No there were three things that made the Mega's troops so dangerous. One, invulnerability. The Metro's truly were completely impervious to anything thrown at them. Two, their masters. Each Metro was bonded some way to one of the Megas and that individual Mega was capable of controlling their servant over vast amounts of space. That meant that any Mega who was captured during the war was easily rescued and returned to the guarded safety of the Mega's ships. And third, their hair. It was genetically impossible for the Metro's to have such perfect hair, but they did! The Megas had just sniggered when asked how. It was a secret they had taken to the grave.

If only they hadn't been so hell bent on galactic domination! But they had been and the battles had been vast and bloody. The Megas were highly intelligent and the only reason that the galaxy's other sentient beings had been able to hold out so long was the ability to be unpredictable, that and the fact that there were only limited numbers of both Megas and Metros.

The Megas were so intelligent that they could counter almost every scenario but they simply lacked the numbers to be able to cover everywhere. It was a fact the rest of galaxy was very thankful for.

And all that was an aside Z'xi'qon knew he really shouldn't be indulging in. It did nothing to help the humans he had agreed to protect and he pushed the thoughts away, listening as one of the local earth heroes explained as best they could the way the planet's justice, economic and other systems worked.

After they finished a basic run down of the planet's systems, he was subjected to watching picture after picture of the planet's heroes, each with a name, and some basic information about their skills. Z'xi'qon had been told that usually the whole orientation process took a lot longer, since no one really absorbed information that fast but after assuring the League of Heroes and proving by quoting back the last few things they had showed him they were comfortable with a very rushed induction. The pictures of the heroes were going by him so fast that he almost missed it.

If it hadn't been for the fearfully familiar visage he would have.

" _Wait!_ " the cry startled the heroes watching.

"Hmm?"

"Go back three pictures."

They obliged and flicked the images back to the one he requested and Z'xi'qon looked at it carefully. The silence in the room stretched as the alien considered the image. When he'd first seen it, his brain had decided that it was merely co-incidence. The name, the face… everything but now he wasn't so sure. Z'xi'qon tapped the screen, bringing up more information about the hero.

_Name: MetroMan_  
Alias: Wayne Scott  
Base of Operation: MetroCity  
Species: Human  
Powers: Invulnerability, super senses, super strength, laser vision, X-ray vision, flight, super speed  
Intelligence: Average  
Partners: None 

The species had thrown him. "Is this accurate?" Z'xi'qon asked, keeping his uncertainty out of his voice.

"As accurate as we can make it. He filled out most of it. We all filled them out."

"'Species: Human'," the Delioum murmured. It was almost too much. MetroMan of MetroCity… was that just a co-incidence, or was it something deeper? The cockily smiling picture before him looked like a Metro but then Z'xi'qon had seen other humans who looked like Metros, especially other heroes with their buff muscles and rugged looks.

"Z'xi'qon, what's the matter?" A new voice asked, and he recognised one of the female heroes, one who could miraculously pronounce his name correctly… or at least as correctly as someone from earth could.

"He looks…" the Delioum wasn't sure exactly what to say so decided on a cautious path. "He looks like a species that went extinct thirty or so years ago."

"Is that a bad thing?"

_Was it a bad thing?_ Z'xi'qon considered. By itself, no, it wasn't. If this MetroMan was really a Metro, and he was playing the hero then it wasn't bad. So long as he was alone. So long as the Megas had died, the Metros might have been salvageable but the Metros and the Megas had been so tightly bound together that Z'xi'qon didn't think it was possible to separate the two.

"Z'xi'qon, what's the matter?" The question was repeated. "You look terrified. Wayne won't hurt you," the laugh was carried in the voice.

"It's not Wayne I'm worried about," the word's slipped out.

"Z'xi'qon, I think you'd better explain."

The Delioum took a deep breath. "I think I had," he agreed before pushing the screen with the smiling picture away from him. "Thirty years ago, two planets were sucked into a black hole and the galaxy celebrated. The war was over. On those two planets were the last of the Metros and the Megas. You have to understand, we were at war for _centuries_ against them."

"The Delioum?"

"No," Z'xi'qon shook his head, "Everyone."

"Everyone?" one of the heroes whispered, stunned.

Z'xi'qon nodded. "Everyone. The war spanned the entire galaxy. Planets like your one were left out of it, but every other planet where there was space capable life, they _all_ fought in the war. Why do you think we are at peace? We learnt the value of peace, of life, fighting against the Megas and their slave warriors, the Metros."

"And you think Wayne is a Metro?"

"I… yes… I don't know. He looks like one."

"Okay… even if he is a Metro, what is the problem?"

Z'xi'qon smiled. Some of the heroes of earth were almost endearing with the way they tried to understand everything. And to reason and rationalise. It was a pity that on this, if MetroMan really was a Metro and his bonded Mega had survived, there would be nothing to rationalise. The galactic fleet would be on its way as fast as it could and that would be that. No one was willing to risk even one Mega surviving. "If he's alone, the sole survivor of the Glaupunk quadrant, it means nothing. If his master lives that changes everything."

"His master? You called them 'Megas'."

"Yes, each Metro had a Mega master. That's what made them so hard to deal with. We couldn't kidnap any of the Megas because their personal slave would rescue them or prevent it in the first place."

"What did they look like?"

The Delioum was tempted to say 'Like monsters' but that answer wouldn't help, so he stuck with a purely physical description, which is what the humans wanted anyway. "They were bipedal, and weren't particularly tall. In your terms, I'd say about oh… about yey high," he gestured.

"So about 5'5'' or 5'6''," one of the heroes said and Z'xi'qon shrugged. He didn't understand their height reckonings yet. They seemed to keep changing the units on him.

"They were fairly slender, thinner than you and their heads were disproportionally large. They were highly intelligent. They had fairly quick healing, but nothing like super healing and were genetically engineered to be tough. After all, the Metros were as gentle as they could be but they were still super strong so their masters had to be able to resist that. Oh, and from a human point of view, their main defining feature was that they had blue skin."

It was the silence that let him know something was wrong. It wasn't the silence of attentive listening. It was the silence of disbelief and he felt his silence of horror growing. They couldn't be… There was no way… How was this planet even still free if there was a Mega on it?

"They wouldn't have looked like… this?" One of the heroes asked, tapping a few buttons on the display to bring up a new data file with a new picture.

Z'xi'qon screamed!

"But he's harmless!" The gathered Earth Heroes objected. "He's never once defeated MetroMan, hasn't even made a scratch!"

The Delioum gulped, breathing heavily as he tried to compose himself. It was difficult, especially with the humans calling the Mega 'harmless'. They were anything but. They were cold, calculating, sadistic torturers who had inflicted centuries of war on the universe. And yet here was one on Earth and the gathered Heroes showed not so much as an inkling of fear. Granted they were heroes and were expected to be brave but there was not even an undercurrent of concern. Z'xi'qon forced himself to read the information beside the picture of the blue skinned alien.

_Name: MegaMind_  
Alias: None known  
Base of Operation: MetroCity  
Species: Unknown Alien  
Powers: extreme intelligence best characterised by inventions  
Intelligence: un-calculated  
Partners: Minion 

"He's a Mega," Z'xi'qon said quietly. "That's his species. And I don't care how harmless you think he is, he's not, and I can't… the Delioum Federation can't let him live. If you oppose us on this, you will be opposing the Galaxy."

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's just all take a minute," one hero said breathily. "I've called Wayne. He can sort this out in an instant."

All the heroes watched the way their new ally ground his teeth together. "There is nothing to sort out. No Megas can be allowed to survive, _anywhere._ "

"Well, it appears my little blue buddy is right," a new voice interrupted. "The Delioum really are psychotic and destructive."

"Metro!" Z'xi'qon hissed.

"Delioum," the man most of the heroes knew as MetroMan greeted the alien. They stared at each other for long moments before Wayne smiled. It was not his usual smile, though it was full of mocking self-confidence. "So what are you going to do now, Delioum? Call your battle fleet? I wouldn't advise it."

"And why not? Afraid you can't protect your master?"

"I'm more afraid of the consequences of your actions. One thing you Delioum always forget is how playful the Megas could be. We made a deal, my Mega and I. We play a game, it has set rules, yet if you break those rules, I don't think you are ready for the repercussions."

"We've faced hundreds of Megas, why should we be afraid of one?" Z'xi'qon snapped, trying to work out where this was heading. The watching heroes were silent. This was a side of their associate they had never seen. A side of both of them that had never been seen.

"You shouldn't be afraid, you should be terrified. The Megas you are used to fighting have limits. My little blue buddy does not. His cultural conditioning adjusted for this planet, and for humans as a species since they are cross fertile with both of us, for aliens, he feels nothing."

"What is this about?" one of the heroes objected.

"Nothing."

"Everything."

MetroMan and Z'xi'qon answered simultaneously.

"This is not nothing," Z'xi'qon retorted after a moment spent glaring at the Metro.

"Oh it is," MetroMan said, and there was a note of arrogance in his voice that the others hadn't ever heard before. "MegaMind and I made a deal many years ago. We play a game with each other and we will continue to play a game, unless you interfere, then our game over and our deal is null and void and terms and conditions you are more familiar with will be enforced. You could walk away now and report nothing, but if you touch him, his Minion or the reporter he's fond of kidnapping, then I _will_ take apart your planet."

"Wayne…" One of the heroes started uncertainly as victory flashed over Z'xi'qon's face. "What are you saying?"

"It doesn't matter what I'm saying, it's too late," the usually talkative hero of MetroCity said. "And I've already said too much."

"You have."

Everything seemed to freeze and it took a moment for those gathered to realise that they had in fact _been_ frozen. "MegaMind," the female hero hissed.

"You were expecting someone else?" the blue skinned alien questioned almost amused as he sauntered into the room and ran one long fingered hand up over Z'xi'qon's chest to rest one finger under his fellow alien's chin. "A Delioum," MegaMind murmured, "I've only ever seen your kind via the education chips left to me. I never thought I'd actually meet one. I am, however, very glad to see you."

"MegaMind," MetroMan said his voice hollow and questioning.

"No, Wayne. I appreciate that you have kept our terms, and that you would try to talk them out of this but they have broken our agreement and as much as I would be willing to forget this, the threat to both of us is too great. This Delioum won't forget."

"Clause Seven Alpha?" MetroMan questioned, and at the look of sad horror on his face, the frozen heroes quivered.

"Very good, Wayne, Clause Seven Alpha, genuine threats to our lives end the pact," MegaMind smiled as he nodded gently towards Z'xi'qon. "Which leads us to Order Omega Theta though... bring me the Delioum once you are done. This is too good an opportunity for me to pass up."

"You won't get away with this!" the female hero hissed.

MegaMind frowned as he turned towards her. "Why not? I have every other time," he said with a smug smile. "You're heroes. Death is an occupational hazard. Wayne, for the locals make it look… natural. I'm not ready to take on the universe… yet.

"Caio, caio, all."

**Author's Note:**

> Just not happy with the ending of this. The last two paragraphs have been re-written several times, have had extra things attached, have been cut and hacked and changed but I just can't quite get the level of menace I wanted. And in the end I wanted to put in the Caio to tie back to the movie, despite how 'un-villain-ish' it is, simply because it wasn't evil.


End file.
